


Comfort & Solace

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [90]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Comforting Nyota Uhura, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Meditation, Mentioned Amanda Grayson, Missing Scene, POV Spock, Poor Spock, Star Trek (2009) - Freeform, Too Many Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: In the midst of everything, Spock finds some comfort and solace from the woman he loves.





	Comfort & Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> A missing scene from the 2009 Star Trek movie, written for **GreenSkyOverMe** for the prompt " _[Sorry, were you sleeping?](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/144295231457/kilgravesjessica-four-word-prompts)_ "

There was much to think about. Much to consider in his thoughts ruminating on recent events.

His mother had always had the innate ability to see through his words to the heart of the matter. It was one of the things he could count on, that if he had a problem that logic could not solve, his mother would be able to give him the counsel that he needed to solve the problem by giving him permission, in her way, to feel emotions and let them guide him.

But she was no longer here.

The ache in his heart was palatable, and it stayed with him every step he took, every breath he breathed in that he did not. He was not used to such an ache. He was not used to the void inside him.

He knew he should grieve for the loss of his planet, but at the moment it did not matter. What mattered more was the personal loss. That was what he needed to focus on and shelve to get to the matter at hand.

He sat on his bed and shut his eyes, trying to center himself. But it was hard, as images of his mother falling, falling...they came unbidden and were unwanted but no matter what he did he could not clear them from his mind. After a moment he laid down, making sure his quarters were dark and quiet. Perhaps in the darkness, the images would fade.

Or perhaps not.

He heard the door to his quarters open and knew it could only be one person. “Nyota,” he said quietly.

"Sorry, were you sleeping?" she asked.

“No. Just...thinking,” he said. After a moment he felt a weight on his bed near his hips, and he shifted further back on the bed to give Nyota room to sit. “Does loss go away?”

“You mean the feeling that a vital part of you is missing?” she asked softly, reaching over to set a hand on his arm. “No. It fades, but it never goes away. But you find that, eventually, you can bear it.”

“Even when it makes no sense?”

“Even then.” She stroked his arm gently. “I wish I had met her as your girlfriend and not your student.”

“She knew,” he said. “I cannot lie to her.” He paused then. “Could not.”

“So she knew about us?” she asked.

“Yes. She was pleased. She felt you were an appropriate match for me.”

“I’m glad.” Her hand moved to his hair, and she gently stroked it back. He shut his eyes and enjoyed the lulling strokes, the comfort it gave, the reminder of his mother doing this for him as a child. It began to lull him into an unexpected slumber, which he knew he should fight because he was needed on the bridge, but it was comforting and there was just them now and perhaps the human part of him needed sleep and closeness.

“Nyota?” he asked quietly, sleep tinging his words in a way he was not used to.

“Yes?” she asked, her hand pausing.

“Stay with me for a bit,” he asked. She removed her hand and for a moment he thought she would deny his request, but soon she was lying down next to him, her back to his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, his nose buried in her hair, and soon her hand began rhythmically stroking his arm again as he drifted off to sleep. A short rest would not be too much for the crew to bear, and his absence would not be missed. He needed this, needed her, and though selfish, he was doing what was best for himself for once.


End file.
